Roomies :D
by paperdinosaurs'x
Summary: When Bella moves to a new scool her room mate isnt exactly what she had expected. Can sweet, naive Bella change Edward a suave ladies man? I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the bagel I am currently eating ******

**Author's note: I know it's short, but it's my first fanfic so please, please, please review.**

**ENJOY! **

Roomies! :D

BPOV

I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants and sighed.

_Breathe, Bella, breathe,_ I had to remind myself, before placing my hand on the cool door handle.

_This was your choice, _I thought, as I entered my dorm.

It was a relatively large room; well that's what you get when you've got money. There were two double beds, two large wardrobes and an en suite bathroom. The walls were a pale blue colour and the floor had a cream carpet.

_This isn't too bad, _I meanI have no idea what I was expecting, but this definitely was not it.

Suddenly the adjoining door to the en suite opened and out walked the most gorgeous thing I'd ever met. I stood there nervously, trying to be inconspicuous, but he noticed me anyway.

"Erm... what are you doing in my dorm?" He asked me suspiciously

"S-sorry, I thought it was m-my room, I, uh, must have been m-mistaken," I stammered, before blushing magenta. Way to go Bella, you've just met this total sex god and completely embarrassed yourself.

""Wait, this is r-room 347, isn't it?" I asked

"Well, yeah," He replied, still looking at me strangely

"That's the room they told me to go to," I said blushing again at the prospect of sharing a room with this guy.

"There must have been a mistake; the rooms here aren't mixed gender,"

"Apparently the room I was supposed to have got given to someone else... so I guess I'm in here,"

He sighed exasperatedly

"Okay, look, if you're in my room we gotta have some ground rules, I don't care if you're a girl or whatever," He started, still looking at me, "1- don't touch my stuff, 2- I'm first in the bathroom every morning and don't moan at me about stuff like leaving up the seat 3- Don't moan if I bring someone back here and 4- follow all of the above, get it?"

"Got it," I whispered, wondering what I'd gotten myself into

"Good, now let me introduce myself, Edward Cullen,"

"Y-you're Edward Cullen?" I didn't disguise the shock in my voice. Wow, his father was the generous benefactor of the school's library and the new cafeteria and mall on the far side of campus

"Yes, yes I am, and you are?" he sounded annoyed at my speculation. Better not mention it again

"Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella," I murmured

"Hmm Bella," I loved it when he said my name in that soft as velvet voice, "well welcome to the school Bella, how about a little introductory party tonight?"

WHAT?!!

"But I have nothing to wear," I half shouted, before blushing, embarrassed at my outburst.

"I can help you with that," He said, smirking at my flabbergasted expression

"How?"

"I have my resources," He said, before winking and leaving the room...

WOAH!


	2. Pixies and Parties!

Pixies and Parties!

BPOV

It was about 3 hours until Edward returned, towing a beautiful girl with him. My heart skipped a beat. Of course someone as dazzling as him was bound to have a girlfriend. I mentally blasted myself for being so stupid.

"Is this her?" The girl asked, in a high soprano. Edward nodded before stepping aside and allowing her to skip gracefully into the room. I'd never seen someone who looked quite like her. Her angelic face was framed with a halo of spiky black hair and her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. She didn't even reach 5 ft in height, but as soon as you saw her you could tell she was not someone to be messed with.

She skipped towards me, stopping a foot short and looking as though she was contemplating my appearance.

"You were right Eddie-kins," She began... EDDIE-KINS? "She is really pretty, but with a bit of work she could be beautiful," The girl suddenly turned and flung herself onto my bed, opposite me and outstretched a perfectly manicured hand.

"Alice Cullen," She declared, "You have the extreme pleasure of sharing this room with my brother over there," She gestured towards the doorway before grimacing. His Sister? His Sister! A choir of angels were singing in my mind... What the hell was wrong with me?

Edward chuckled musically, before exiting the room.

"I know we're going to be great friends!" She sang in her high voice, "But right now I've got to deal with the matter in hand!"

"What matter?" I asked nervously, dreading the evening ahead... I was never one for parties, but it seemed as though I wasn't going to get out of this one.

---------------------------------------x-----------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------

"Y-you want me to wear this?" I asked sceptically, holding up the two pieces of skimpy material Alice had handed me.

"Yeah! You will look B-E-A-Utiful!" Alice sang before skipping across the room and grabbing a huge travel suitcase, crammed with makeup.

It turns out that the pieces of material she had given me were a midnight blue tank top and a black frilly tutu skirt that only reached mid thigh. As soon as I'd got these on Alice literally grabbed me and sat me in the swirly chair, in front of the bathroom mirror.

I was mentally cringing at what I would look like when she was done. Probably a low class hooker. All I wanted to do was flinch away from her touch, but I didn't want to offend her. Over the past couple of hours Alice's prediction had come true and we had become pretty good friends.

"Wow," there was a sharp intake of breath from the bathroom doorway. I glanced up and saw Edward standing there, the strange look back in his eyes. I cringed. I didn't want him to see me like this.

It was almost as though Edward could read my mind (Pff, yeah right...), because he chuckled and left the room, before Alice added the finishing touches to my makeup.

"Finished!" she squealed, before stepping back and taking in my appearance.

"Finally!" I groaned, "My legs were on the verge of falling off," She pouted at me before placing her petite hands over my eyes and swirling the chair so that I was facing the mirror.

"Et voila, I bring to you the glorious Isabella Swan..." She declared, before dramatically removing her hands from my eyes and pretending to faint.

_Did I look that bad? _

Unwillingly I turned my gaze to the mirror.

_Who the hell was that girl?_

Because she sure wasn't me... well not the me I was used to anyways.

"Alice!" I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears.

"NO!" she screamed, running for a tissue "My hours of work wasted! Luckily I was prepared and used waterproof mascara, but the foundation? Now that is a different story," Although her voice feigned hurt, I knew she was delighted by my reaction. Seriously, I can't believe my hooker comment. I gave this girl no justice, she was amazing.

"Now let's go par-tay!"

I take that back.


	3. Jealous?

Jealous, much?

BPOV

How horny can you get?

I swear most of the guys at this school had potential as sex predators. But you know I was going to be spending the next year or so with them, so I might as well make the most of it.

"Hey gorgeous!" Somebody yelled in my ear. I turned around and saw a cute guy with spiky blonde hair and a baby face. Some girls might find this type of guy attractive, but he was seriously not my type. But to be honest I didn't really have a type. I've kind of never had a boyfriend.

"Errm, hi," I screamed back, over the loud bass of the music. We were in a huge marquee at the back of the school they'd set up especially for the welcome back party and somebody "just happened" to have these monster speakers in their trunk.

"I'm Mike, wanna dance?" He asked eagerly and before waiting for a reply he grabbed me and pulled me over to the space where all the other couples were raving.

At first it was really awkward, Mike getting really into it and me trying to stay as far away from him as possible, but then I got a couple of drinks into me and started to really go for it.

I'm having so much fun!

EPOV

I tried to keep my attention fixed on the busty blonde in front of me. A couple of weeks ago this kind of thing would've had me drooling, but right now my mind was elsewhere. I kept looking over the blonde's head, trying to spot her in the crowd.

_What is wrong with me? Really! I'm a sad excuse for a man!_

It took all of my mental strength to pay attention to what this girl, Trina I believe she's called, was saying. Something about her cat...

I bet Bella could make better small talk than that.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

It was all I could think about. And then Isaw her and my heart exploded with desire. And then I saw who she was with. Mike Newton. My Bella with that scumbag. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Errm.. .Trina, could you please excuse me?"

She glared up at me, her eyes suddenly cold.

"It's Tanya and no I will not excuse you,"

I sighed exasperatedly, before pushing past her, not caring as she fell to the floor with a shocked squeal.

I barged through the crowd, ignoring all the drunken calls around me. I had to get to Bella, my Bella.

BPOV!

"Edward!!" I yelled excitedly, "Have you met my new friend Mike? He's amazing!" I said dreamily, clutching at Edward's jacket.

"Bella, we have to get you back to the room now,"

"But Eddiekins! I don't want to go back to _our_ room! Mike said there's something in his room that he needs to show me," I clutched Edwards jacket tighter, trying to make him see how important this was, "It's a matter of life and death," I whispered before giggling hysterically.

Before I knew what was happening my legs were knocked from beneath me and I was flying.

"Wheeeee!" I squealed, before letting my eyelids droop and darkness wash over me.


End file.
